A Cold Helps Us Get Closer
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Kaoru gets sick while walking in the rain. She picks a fight with the RRB, while her friends are away, making her cold worse. Will a certain person named Butch help her heal? ButchXKaoru oneshot


I thought this would be a cute Kaoru x Butch oneshot..

So here it is!!

#$%#

Kaoru was walking down the streets of Tokyo while it was drizzling at the peaceful hours of 10:00 p.m. She ajusted her hat so the rain wouldn't get in her eyes.

"Days like this it's boring..." She whispered looking at the sky. " Since the other two are out of town for the weekend I have nothing to do...besides it's raining all weekend. THIS SUCKS!" She yelled throwing her fists in the air. She sighed and contiued to walk down the sidewalk. All of a sudden a car raced by and a huge puddle splashed her. "Grrrrrrrr." She muttered taking off her green jacket to get some water out. Then someone behind her started to laugh. She turned to see Butch, Brick, and Boomer with their fingers in their noses.

"What the hell do you guy-guy-ACHOOO!!" She sneezed. Two of the boys laughed but Butch put on a questionable look. "W-walk away or I'll s-seroiusly mess up you faces..." She stuttered, shivering from the cold temperature and from being in her soaked green sweatpants and matching coat, along with her yellow tanktop underneath. Also her hat was hanging in a lapside manner.

"I'm really scared that a sick girl like you could beat up three awesome dudes like us!" Brick exclaimed using slight sacasm in the begining. Butch sighed at his brother's behavior. Kaoru raised her right hand in the air and her green ring appeared, luckily the streets were empty.

"Powered Buttercup!" She yelled as she started her transformation. She soon had her green powerpuff uniform on. She smiled and took out her huge yellow hammer and rose to the sky above the Rowdyruff Boys followed. She coughed slighly and hand her left side with her right arm while her left hand held onto the hammer. Boomer smiled and launched his earwax at Buttercup/Kaoru. She easliy dodged but started to cough again as Brick started to hit her hammer with spit balls. She dropped her hammer and she continued to cough violently.

"HAHA! You really are sick! Without your friends you weak!" Brick and Boomer yelled in unison and started laughing again. Butch just floated there watching the Buttercup Kauro struggle, he knew she was sick and weak. That was the reason the brothers followed her in the first place. Then a greenlight took over Buttercup's form and she turned back to covered in rain Kaoru and she started to fall to the ground with speed, Kaoru fainted. Butch rushed into action as she continued to fall. He caught her and flew away. His brothers tried to follow him, but he disappeared behind multiple corners. The two brothers sighed.

Butch stopped flying and stopped in the end of an alley, there was a roof over their heads so it was safe. Then Kaoru's phone rang and he picked it up after reading the one word on it. _Mom_

_"Hello?" _Butch asked as he picked up the phone.

_"Hello who is this? Is Kaoru ok?" _The mother of Kaoru asked_. _

_"Yeah, she has a fever...is it ok if she stays out a little later...I'm trying to bring her fever down." _He said into the phone.

_"Yes...oh thank you so much. Please have her back soon. You can stay the night at our house too ok?" _She said_._

_"Yes, thank you bye." _Butch said as he hung up the phone.

_'Who knew her parents are so carefree?'_ Butch asked himself as he looked down at the sleeping figure in his lap. She sturred and opened her eyes, then they widened.

"Wha-?" She said trying to pull herself up. Butch pushed her back into his lap. A blush rushed across both their cheeks.

"No...I'll carry you home...you have a fever." He said standing himself and her up. She muttered a thank you. He bent down and she climbed onto his shoulders. She felt herself blush more as she placed her head on his shoulder ontop of her hand.

_'This is so weird....why do...why do I feel so safe right now...NO! I can't crush on my enemy...can I?'_ Kaoru asked herself as she felt sleepy again. Suddenly it was all black.

Kauro awoke to see her family and Butch looking at her sleeping figure. She sat up and saw she was changed into her nightcap and sleepwear. She blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry dear, I changed you out of those terrible wet clothes." He mother said motioning her family to walk out of the room. "I'll bring you home made stew ok? I love you." She said closing the door revealing the poster of her dad in his wrestling match.

"Love you too mom..." Kauro said. She said and layed her head back on her light green pillow, then she shivered under the thin materal she called a blanket. Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and a head nuzzle into her neck, she blushed knowing it was Butch and that he saw her in her cute sleeping outfit.

"Cold?" He asked pulling her into his chest. She smiled knowing her face must of been like a tomato

"Yeah." She said falling into a deep slumber to help her cold dissapear

#$%^%&

END!

Yeah it sucks I know! But it was cute right? It's nicely detailed.


End file.
